1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a plush standing doll that is created to stand up right on their own two feet unassisted with body parts, legs and arms that are flexible and adaptable to various positions. The backpack dollhouse is a backpack with sections that converts into a dollhouse that the plush standing doll can fit into and serves as an accessory that the doll can be carried around in.
2. Description of the Related Art
While there are plush stuffed dolls being manufactured and offered to the public there is nothing with the same characteristics and features of plush standing doll. Plush dolls have always been thought of as soft and cuddly and have the ability to bring comfort, fun and joy.
However cuddly and soft plush dolls maybe they lack the life like qualities found in dolls made from plastic or some other firmer materials that allows the doll the ability to stand upright unassisted, flex its limbs and provide a child with a more lifelike doll or imaginary playmate. Plush standing doll is created to provide the same soft cuddly comfort, fun and joy as traditional plush dolls but with characteristics and features found in dolls made from firmer materials.
As too backpack dollhouse it does not exist at all. The classic backpack an important accessory for children and adults alike are manufactured to hold and carry ones must have possessions without having to leave them behind. Backpack dollhouse is created for the child who wants to take their plush standing doll with them to a play date or just have the doll with them due to an innate love of play. The doll can easily be transported in backpack dollhouse without interfering with other items in the backpack as it has the added feature of converting certain sections into a dollhouse when at play and back to a classic backpack accessory when needed.